mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
United Nations General Assembly
The United Nations General Assembly is the legislative body of the UN and second highest authority in the UN after the constitution, here laws are proposed and voted on. Making a proposal It is primarily section 3 of the constitution that instructs on who may make proposals and how they are handled. Proposals can be on laws, actions and initiatives mandating the UN to take certain actions, repealments of existing laws or constitutional amendments. Proposals can be voted on by all eligible members as followed: *'Yay' (in approval of the proposal in its entirety) *'Nay' (in opposition of the proposal in its entirerty) *'Meh' (a deliberate abstention from the vote) Note that votes can't be conditional or with amendments, if one agrees with only parts of a proposal one should reject it and re-propose with amendments. To avoid such complications proposals should be discussed and thought out beforehand. It helps for those writing the proposals to be specific and unambiguous. Typically a proposal needs half of all eligible members to vote yay on its first vote cycle for it to be approved. Failing this it must secure a majority of all countries voting on it on its second vote cycle, though there are exceptions to this such as some things requiring a super-majority of 2/3 (see 3.3 of the constitution). Constitutional ammendments also require 3/4 of all eligible members to approve (as per 3.4 of the constitution). Voting cycles start and end on the saturday of each week with wednesday being considered the halfway point and cut off point for new proposals (proposals can still be made but are not considered to have completed a voting cycle on the following saturday) It is also helpful to add the date the proposal was made and who it was made by. Ideally give the proposal title the format of heading 3 and underline it. After the first vote cycle the number of the vote cycle should be put in front of the title (2).'' ''Current thresholds *Absolute Majority: 6 *Absolute Super Majority: 7 *Required for constitutional amendment: 8 Current Proposals (2) The UN should create a task force to combat the threat that is Brassily. (Tyran, 23/08/15) * Tyran Yay * Innovia Yay * Nation of Joe: Yay (96) * Aprillia Nay * Artiria Nay * Isimzia Nay * Amun-Seth Nay * SE Yay * Dalania Nay (2) Aprillia should die (NoJ - 24/08) *Nation of Joe: Yay (73) *Aprillia Nay. But lol how NoJ actually rolled for that. :P *Innovia Yay *Artiria Nay *Tyran Meh *Amun-Seth Nay *Isimzia Nay *SE Yay *Dalania Nay (2) Adam Sandler should be put on trial (ISZ, 24/08/15) For his terrible film(s) and being terrible. May be disguised as Jack or as Jill. *Isimzia Yay *Artiria Yay - the new ICJ could do with being put through its paces *Tyran Nay *Amun-Seth Meh *Joe Nay *Aprillia Yay *SE Nay *Innovia Nay *Dalania Meh *Pippirria Yay Observe Kane Days as international holidays (ART, 28/08/15) Kane Days are to be regarded as international holidays of peace in honour of the prophet. There may be no war on a Kane Day, and nations are given the opportunity to rise above petty squabbles and resolve their differences by the time-honoured UN traditions of bowling and laserquest, said by some to be Kane's favourite sports. Gifts from the Gerschwin-Maxwell Corporation, who are totally not a secret society of any sort, may be bestowed upon the victors in order to hasten the arrival of the New World Order. Overeating, alcohol, corny television, worse films and board games are to be considered sacred Kane Day traditions, and some Kane Days may be celebrated with the presence of Avengers or Custodis. The name "Banana Day", in honour of the First Day of Kane being held in Bananalon, is suggested for nations that do not wish to associate the name of Kane to such a frivolous event. *Artiria for *Dalania Yay *Aprillia for *Isimzia Nay - feels the proposal is not secular enough *Tyran Meh *Amun-Seth Nay - the seats of Amun-Seth are too far to participate in these 'Kane Days'! *Innovia Nay Constitutional amendment: Treat Nay votes in the same way Yay votes are in regards to the rules regarding absolute majorities (ISZ 30/08/2015) The constitution specifies rules required for a proposal to pass in 3.2.1 and 3.2.2. though is silent on conditions for a proposal to be rejected. This amendment seeks to clarify this by codifying what is implicit: that rejection conditions work the same way: if an absolute majortiy of UN members vote Nay then the proposal is rejected on the first voting cycle, and that a simple majority of nays rejects the proposal on the second cycle. *Isimzia for *Artiria for *Amun-Seth for *Aprillia for. Was actually just wondering how this was going to work. Outlaw ethnic cleansing of civilians (APR 31/08/15) A proposal preventing the genocide of civilians for no other reason than their race or nationality. *Aprillia for *Innovia Meh *Isimzia Nay *Artiria for, with ammendment proposal *Dalania Yay Outlaw ethnic cleansing (ART 31/08/15) Genocide, or ethnic cleansing, is to be outlawed regardless of the motivation behind it. *Artiria for *Dalania Yay Proposals awaiting sorting Category:UN Category:BUN